


Lion and lamb

by Weheartlizzington



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weheartlizzington/pseuds/Weheartlizzington





	Lion and lamb

Preface 

 

I’ve never given much thought to exactly how I would die , but dying in the arms of someone you love is sure of good way to go. 

 

~TBC~


End file.
